chaostheoryffxivfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalafell
Lalafell The Lalafell are a folk both rotund and diminutive. Small by any race's standards and possessed of a childlike countenance, it proves difficult for non-Lalafell to gauge an individual's age with any degree of accuracy. Originally an agricultural people inhabiting the fertile islands of the south seas, they found their way to Eorzea via the burgeoning trade routes. Lalafell are welcoming of outsiders, and share prosperous relations with all of the other races of Eorzea. Plainsfolk The Plainsfolk have settled in La Noscea and other regions where the ground is flat and easily cultivated. Though many live the life of farmers, it is not uncommon to see Plainsfolk residing in Limsa Lominsa, holding positions in the navy or working in the fisheries. They are well known for their relaxed and carefree demeanor. Both Plainsfolk and Dunsefolk Lalafell names are ruled by rhythm, repetition, and rhyming (as well as a little alliteration). Syllable count also plays a large part. There are four unique sets of rules, and these rules are rarely deviated from. Once the rules are learned, one will be able to discern a Lalafell’s clan and gender by simply looking at a name. The Lalafellin language (used by the clans before they arrived in Eorzea) originally only possessed five distinct vowels: a e i o u. The pronunciations are as follows: *a (“ah” as in arm) *e (“eh” as in bet) *i (“ee” as in beet) *o (“oh” as in home) *u (“ooh” as in dude) Surnames are only surnames in placement, as they are not taken from the mother or father and are unique to the individual. Male The phoneme pattern used is AB - CB The A and C phonemes do not have to rhyme. The A, B, and C phonemes are usually limited to one or two syllables. *Zorido Manarido *Kopel Yorpel *Alka Zolka *Waguda Mabaguda Fun Fact: In everyday speech, Plainsfolk males will usually always use their full names, rarely ever breaking them down into solely first or last. Female The phoneme pattern used is ABB - AB. The A and B phonemes are always one syllable, and most often a single consonant paired with a single vowel, or simply a single vowel. *Mimomo Mimo *Tokiki Toki *Ulala Ula *Honmeme Honme Dunesfolk The Dunesfolk can be found on the scorching sands of Thanalan and other such arid areas. As the founders of the merchant city of Ul'dah, they are famous for their obsession with commerce. A natural inclination to transform ideas into action has served the Dunesfolk well in their business dealings. Male #The phoneme pattern used is AAB - CCB #The A and C phonemes are 1 syllable, the B phoneme 2. #The A and C phonemes may rhyme, but do not have to. #Syllables are most often a single consonant paired with a single vowel, or simply a single vowel. *Jajariku Nanariku (rhyming) *Momomena Lolomena (rhyming) *Nunulupa Tatalupa (non-rhyming) *Fafajoni Kukujoni (non-rhyming) There are rare cases when the B phoneme will ‘seemingly’ have one syllable such as Zozonan or Nanalai. The ‘n’ and ‘i’ here are, in fact, the remnants of sounds that were once paired with a Lalafellin vowel that, over time, has disappeared from speech, and therefore become silent in names. Female #The phoneme pattern used is AAB - AB #The A and B phonemes are 1 syllable (with the A phoneme always repeated in the forename). #Syllables are most often a single consonant paired with a single vowel, or simply a single vowel. *Jajano Jano *Kokobi Kobi *Yayamo Yamo *Chuchumu Chumu Fun Fact: Members of the Ul'dah and Sil'dih royal families also bear the names of their respective sultanates. *Nanamo Ul Namo *Lalawefu Sil Tatawefu